Stroker Ace
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: While on a date, Arthur and Francis meet a pair of... very interesting brothers. -FACE PAIRING-


I whored them out. So sorry. lD

FACE pairing.

Song: Stroker Ace  
Band/Group/Singer/Thingy: Lovage  
It was based on the video. (Review if you want a direct link) Otherwise, just review if you want more or you like it or dont like it or- OH DEAR GOD, JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.

Hetalia and Lover Ace arn't mine.

* * *

_Two blonds arrived together in style, the longer haired one stepping out of the car first. He smiled charmingly, his hair falling to his shoulders, along to the light scruff along his chin he had cleaned up for such a night. He wore a lightly pinstriped black suit, a silk blue shirt underneath his jacket. He would keep his hat on until he got inside._

Gently taking his hand, the second, shorter haired blond stepped out. Even his eyebrows added to his charm, his vest and jacket suit with a gray shirt underneath it all. He playfully sneered at the Frenchman who pulled an over-dramatic bow for him, as if escorting royalty, kissing his hand.

"Francis..." The short haired blond rolled his eyes."

"Amor~" Francis mewled back before standing up straight. They hooked arms and began to walk up the entrance of the club.

Two younger boys, each in their own street garb darted out with grace, surrounding the couple on each side, only to go completely ignored. One had curious, playful blue eyes, while the other had a depth behind them, a hidden, rather interesting message, unreadable in those violet irises. They twirled about Francis and Arthur, trying to get their attention.

The two men walked inside, unaware of the street rats, and took a seat inside. The entire bar seemed to be dyed in red light, other couples sitting together, all attention on the stage, waiting for the show to begin.

Blue and Violet eyes stared at each other; plan formulating. Matthew gently went over to the table that held the blue gentlemen they had met not a minute earlier.

**"Monsieur, please,  
can I come with you?  
as you both look awfully kind~"**

Matthew sang to them sweetly. He turned around to see his brother had already made it up to the stage. He followed suit, Alfred taking him by the arms to pull him up on the stage.

They both sang, linking hands.

**"Sadly he and me are through"**

They swirled about each other, but they certainly had everyone's attention, including the gentlemen pair. Alfred sang next after moving off by himself.

**"let me tell you what I've got in mind  
I'll sing to you my mewing charm~  
looks like you both could use a pet...  
and purr my purr all night long  
I think a pussy's your best bet"**

They each took their side of the stage, moving with liquid grace as they continued to entrance their captive audience.

**"Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that, it's a start  
Only for the wild at heart  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking's what it's all about" **

Alfred hopped off the stage, nimbly landing on his feet before gingerly touching the shoulder of francis. He swept his fingers across the back of this shoulders, leaning in close.

**"My tail alone could tell you tales  
It's got a life all of its own  
Watch it move just like a sail  
Sail you to the twilight zone"**

Violet eyes met green ones, Matthew stroking underneath Arthur's chin with an earnest suggistive smile. Arthur absentmindedly loosened his collar, his temprature raising. The 'stray' slid softly onto his lap momentarily, getting closer.

**"I love to lap a spot cream  
and I assure you that I'm neat  
But you never know what you can expect  
When the pussy is in heat..."**

He pulled away as gracefully as he'd come, leaving Arthur wide eyed in his seat, blushing. Francis kissed at the fingertips Alfred had played across his lips before that 'stray' had pulled away himself. Francis actually reached after him, but Alfred remained just out of grasp.

**"Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that, it's a start  
Only for the wild at heart  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking's what it's all about"**

In almost a teasing manner, Matthew joined his brother in taking Francis's hands and leading him up to the floor before the stage, and began to dance beside him.. or rather against him. Arthur, still in his seat, stared.

**"We'd like to watch, if you don't mind  
Every sphinx knows how to pass the time  
Your little love nest suits us well  
Let us show you how to cast a spell"**

Others began to rise from their tables and dance as well. The couple on the left, the trio on the right... they all moved intime with trippy music. All but Arthur, who felt understandably uncomfortable.

Suddenly hands had him, the blue eyed 'stray', Alfred, as well as Francis, with Matthew's encouraging hand creeping along his side. Alfred leaned close, singing into his ear as Matthew held onto him from behind and Francis kissed him. The tension in Arthur's shoulders melted away slowly as he soon fell into the music as well.

**"Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that it's a start  
Only for the wild at heart  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking is the antidote  
Stroke that shiny coat  
Stroking's what it's all about"**

Francis fixed his lover's loose collar, smiling at him still. Arthur looked off defensively, but didn't knock his hands away.

"I Can... Only assume you had a wonderful time tonight?"

"Maybe." Came the stubborn reply. His hand hesitated, then reached over to run his hand though another blond head; the strays they ended up taking home. Alfred leaned into his touch, leaning on him happily.

"I'd say it went rather well." Francis leaned over to kiss his own stray on the nose, gently running a petting hand over Matthew's slightly arched spine until he purred.

Arthur observed Alfred for a little while longer until the stray smiled at him and curled up next to him. The English gentlemen sighed, but smiled back.


End file.
